Finally, we meet again
by dana123girl
Summary: Ryoma is now a famous tennis player…now he needs some new clothes for some awarding, red carpets and more…then the manager recommended that a really great fashion designer in Europe...Complete Summary inside...RyoSakuXD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Ryoma is now a famous tennis player…now he needs some new clothes for some awarding, red carpets and more…then the manager recommended that a really great fashion designer in Europe could help him in his problem…what do you think will happen when the fashion designer itself, is Ryuzaki Sakuno?! RyoSaku-XD

* * *

**-Our Appointment-**

"Ryoma-kun, y-you'll come back to Japan someday…r-right?" Sakuno hesitated for she can't even accept it if he response was something negative.

"Maybe." He answered nonchalantly. Sakuno was quite relieved of his answer…then she smiled…

"T-Then, good luck in America, Ryoma-kun." She said shyly… The prince smirked about that then as he turned around, he waved good bye to his sempais and friends. Then continued walking to a door that would separate them completely…

Then there were other messages that his sempais tried to catch up…

"Don't forget to drink at least three glasses of milk everyday!" Inui shouted.

"Call us some other time, Nya!" Eiji jumped while yelling.

"Down let your guard down." Tezuka…well, mostly just muttered…

"And at least deliver us some food there!" And that was the last coming from Momo…

* * *

"Ryoma-sama, time to wake up." An old maid woman, who served him for many years, was trying to wake his master up.

"Uh…" The young master slowly woke up from his slumber as the bright sunshine stung his sleepy eyes.

"I'm up already!!!" He grumbled then threw his blanket out to prove that he is already awake…then it revealed his natural built body that whoever girl just took a glance of it might just faint/melt in where she is standing right now. Well, he always sleeps half-naked!

"Get up and be ready for breakfast, Ryoma-sama." Then the maid went out of his room.

"Hai." He lately answered as soon she was gone.

While eating, he was thinking…_'How's Seigaku? Who are the new members? Are they good? What are sempais doing for a living/? How's Ryuzaki-sensei? How's…Ryuzaki (Sakuno)?'_ then he suddenly slowed down eating. _'Sakuno…'_

--

When Ryoma began exiting his _mansion_, Nanjiroh began to yell…"Oi, seishonen! Good luck on your game! And bring me a girl as soon as possible! You know it's time for you to get married some day!" Nanjiroh laughed very hard that the people in the mansion could hear it everywhere. After that, he received a punch from his wife.

"Shut up, oyaji!" Ryoma yelled as he went for the car waiting outside their house.

The game was over and (obviously…) Ryoma won. He rested on a room, waiting for his manager. His manager said he have something to tell him.

"Echizen-san, the game a while ago you just won was an important one…it's actually a game that was requested by the US preside-"

"I don't wanna go." Ryoma knew that they'll be awarding the winners by having a party so he immediately put down the offer.

Then suddenly the manager chuckled that made him receive one of Ryoma's death glares but it didn't affect the manager.

"I know you're gonna say that. That's why I told the president that you'll put down the offer immediately…" Ryoma was not able to move. He just continued to glare at his manager…

"So the president tried to threaten you by not attending ANY tournaments unless you just go and attend that party…"

"You dirty old man…" Ryoma said while grinding his teeth and still shooting him some death glares. The manager didn't do anything but grin at his victorious threat against the tennis player.

"So tell me, what about that darn party?" Ryoma slouched as he just waited boringly for his manager's explanation.

"Well good thing you asked and at the same time, you're going to have pictorial wearing clothes from a famous designer in Europe. And you'll use her designed clothes for the party…" The manager paused for a while to watch the prince's reaction (which is obviously a bored expression). Then suddenly the manager grinned again and continued to talk.

"Oh, I forgot! You must have a _partner_ at the party." The manager paused again to see what kind of expression Ryoma will show him now.

The manager has been with Ryoma for years and that's why he knew Ryoma very well.

Ryoma on the other hand, thought he heard things wrong. But since he knew his ears are really sharp (what an arrogant kid!), he finally registered the words of the manager.

"What do you mean, _partner_?" Ryoma hoped it wouldn't be the one that he has in mind.

But unfortunately for him, it was.

"The president's party is expected to have at least a partner of your opposite sex. And good things I already have a wife!" He grinned upon seeing the look on Ryoma's face. He was caught off guard with that statement. Now, how is he suppose to look for a partner?! What he only needs to do is get himself a partner and attend the party or else he won't be permitted to play in the tennis world! This is a big issue for him alright!

And suddenly something came up in the prince's mind.

"Wait. You called the designer a '_her_', right?" Ryoma asked.

"Right. Why?" The manager answered.

"How old is she?" He asked again.

"In her 20's I think…Maybe around your age." The manager answered.

'_Heh. Good thing my problem is solved.'_ Ryoma thought smiling really wild which felt weird to his manager.

"W-Why did you ask?" The manager cautiously questioned.

"No reasons. Tell me when I can meet her up for my photo shoot." Ryoma began to feel so lively again. He can't believe his problem will be solved immediately!

"Ah! I guess you could meet her next week in Paris, France. Shall I prepare your passport and everything?" The manager asked.

"Sure. Oh by the way…" Ryoma just forgot one question about the designer which sometimes can be some of an importance.

"What's her name?" Yeah. A question that might be of importance…

"Ah. Ryuzaki Sakuno." Upon hearing her name, Ryoma just smirked.

'_Heh? Ryuzaki? Sakuno? This is gonna be fun.'_

-----

"Saku-chan! You've got a call from the manager of the guy who's going to use your clothes for his photo shoot!" Her ever loud-mouthed best friend, who just happens to be her assistant in this clothing designing, became somewhat of a _secretary_ to the famous designer, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"H-Hai! Coming!" Sakuno rushed to Tomoka's whereabouts and got the telephone from her bestfriend.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello, is this Ryuzaki-san?"

"H-Hai."

"I just want to inform you that we will be arriving next week then we will organize a schedule of when the fitting and designing will take place."

"Ah h-hai. Umm, may I ask who will be my customer?"

"Oh it's Echizen Ryoma. You know him?"

Then it startled her…

"Echizen Ryoma…Echizen…Ah! R-Ryoma-kun?!" She gasped as her mouth just released the name unconsciously.

"Y-You know each other?!" This also startled the manager at the other line.

"Ah. N-No…Sorry to bother you…well then, Thank you for negotiating with me…Jane." Sakuno nearly panicked as she realized what she had done.

"N-No it's fine. And you're welcome." As the manager put down the phone something just bugged him…_'Hmm…Something's really fishy. I just can't tell why.'_

And that ends the conversation on the phone.

-----

As Sakuno puts down her phone, she just released a big sigh of relief out her mouth and her heart suddenly started to beat faster than normal. _'Oh no…What am I gonna do?! R-Ryoma-kun is coming! Waah! What to do?!'_ She's panicking alright.

Tomoka, noticing Sakuno's deep red tint on her cheeks and her reckless panicking, went to her best friend designer and began asking for the details of the conversation on the phone.

"Saku-chan! Nani? Nani? What happened? Why are you blushing?"

"Tomo-chan…it's because…" Sakuno just whispered the details because she's too embarrassed to say it out loud. Same old Sakuno…

"NANI?! Ryoma-sama is coming?!"

"Tomo-chan, ssshhh!!!" Even though they're the only ones left in her famous building, she can still feel embarrassment overpowering her knowing the fact that the Echizen Ryoma is coming in her place to meet her!

'_Sigh, what am I going to do now Ryoma-kun and I are going to meet very soon! Good thing I already know who he was or else I'll just melt on the ground once I see him! Mou…'_

* * *

**Yosh! I am planning to have a oneshot in here…but I guess I really want to add up 2-3 chapters though…hehe…please bear with me if I'll be submitting the next chapter LATER than expected…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Our Meeting-**

_After a few days, the day has come…_

Poor Sakuno, she can't sleep well last night thinking about their previous conversation with the manager.

'_You can do this, Sakuno!'_ Sakuno tried to gain courage as she is on her way at a café restaurant meeting her long time crush since middle school, Ryoma Echizen.

Just few meters away from the restaurant, she can already sight the said long time crush, Ryoma Echizen…although there was something odd…He was absolutely in disguise! This made Sakuno giggled a little she just can't believe Ryoma trying to hide himself from the public. It was not the Ryoma she knew way back in the early years… But of course, there is a consideration. Ryoma _is_ a famous tennis player worldwide. What would happen if girls immediately spotted him and began chasing him 24/7! Then that made her giggle again in the middle of the crowd…

-----

Meanwhile, from afar, where two men are sitting at the said café, the guy who is said to be in disguise, immediately spotted a familiar girl standing in the middle of the crowd. _'Isn't that Ryuzaki? She looks like she's shaking…heh? Better check up on her.'_ Ryoma began standing from his seat and walked towards the giggling girl. As he nearly approached the girl, he can hear a soft giggle from her voice. _'She's laughing?! Why?'_…As Ryoma was coming closer and closer, Sakuno noticed a shadow approaching so she immediately stopped and froze on the spot as she heard a voice saying, "What are you laughing at?"

'_Mou…Don't tell me it's Ryoma-kun!'_ Sakuno then looked up.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno immediately blushed as her aftershock. As she realized what she said, she jumped then corrected on how she called him…

"I-I mean, E-Echizen-san." Ok it actually doesn't feel right… _''Echizen-san'? Where's the 'Ryoma-kun'?!?'_ Then he smirked.

"Oi, are you going to stand there forever? C'mon. The old man's waiting" Ryoma said as he retreat towards the restaurant.

"Ah, h-hai!" She immediately rushed to follow him and nearly stumbled.

Ryoma, seeing this at the side of his eyes, just smiled in amusement. _'Same old Ryuzaki Sakuno.'_

"Oh, You came Ryuzaki-san! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The manager and the designer greeted one another and seated down to discuss the matters.

"So…ah, Ryuzaki-san, I would like you to meet Echizen Ryoma" Ryoma then cautiously removed his sunglasses really carefully and slowly so that it won't caught any attention. As he revealed his hazel eyes, Sakuno immediately blushed. Ugh, why in the world is Ryoma so gorgeous?! Seeing this, Ryoma obviously smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san." Ryoma began reaching his hand for a shake with hers. Then Sakuno began pouting.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Ryo- I mean, Echizen-san." Ooops. She almost said his name again. Sigh, old habits die hard huh? She said sarcastically as she hesitately reached his hand.

Then there hands met. They're hands shook. Then it is time to release their hands from each other's grip. But when Sakuno was just about to remove her hand from his, it won't budge. His grip is tight. It's as if he won't let her hand go. As soon as she noticed this, she glanced up to see what's Ryoma's problem…Ryoma just stared intimately at her. It just caused her to blush. Then she spoked up.

"A-Ano, Echizen-san…" As soon as he heard her voice, Ryoma came woke up into reality and immediately released her hand…(Whooaa. Never thought Ryoma would look into space like that…^^)

"Ah. Sorry." He said.

"W-Well, let's start this over with." The manager broke up the silence of awkwardness as he tried to get their attention.

"So, Ryuzaki-san, when are we going to start?" the manager asked.

"Oh, if it won't bother you, we can do it tomorrow." It somehow startled Ryoma on how she handled things professionally and she didn't stutter! Now that's a new discovery for him and a big improvement on her part. He smiled genuinely at her. Too bad Sakuno didn't witness such smile of his.

"Ok then, if it won't bother you either, we will be the ones who'll arrive at your place…Is that ok, Ryuzaki-san?" The manager replied.

"Hai. Thank you very much."

"Same here."

_-The next day…-_

Sakuno immediately told Tomoka and her other workers what just happened in their meeting…so they quickly started packing up and tidying up the whole place before the tennis player arrives.

"Kyaa! I can't believe Ryoma-sama is coming!" Tomoka exclaimed filled with heart-shaped eyes and hearts as her background…not only is Tomoka in fangirl mode, but all Sakuno's female workers which caused Sakuno to form a sweat drop on her head.

"M-Maa, let's hurry, minna." She said.

-----

Ryoma and his manager were on their way to Sakuno's place riding on a black Mercedes limo (so much of being a 4-times Grand Slam title holder…^^)

"So, Ryoma-san, it seems like you have an eye for Ryuzaki-san." The manager grinned and leaned forward placing both hands in business style under his chin. In front of the manager, Ryoma looked at him with a boring expression.

"And why did you say that?"

"Eh? It means you don't like her? It seems both of you know each other though…Both of you talked like both of you had a connection once yesterday at the cafe…" The manager answered giving a curious look matching a mischievous grin.

"We're not."

"But you seemed interested in her." It's there again, the manager's grin.

"Che. I'm not." He said bluntly and leaned on the window sill then and smirk grew on his façade. _Heh? Interested? We'll see about that.'_ Seeing Ryoma's expression, the manager just chuckled quietly on his own never to disturb the tennis prodigy's moments.

-----

_Beep! Beep!_ (Ok, I know it sounds weird but this is the only sound I could think of!)

The horn of the limousine entered Sakuno's little eardrums…

"Ah! I-It's Ryo- I mean, Echizen-san, he's here!" Sakuno checked the window and realizes it was Ryoma as soon as his head popped out from the car indicating he's coming out of the car.

"Kyaa! It's Ryoma-sama!" As soon as Tomoka peeped at the window's curtain and yelled, other fan girls came rushing in towards the window. Ryoma and his manager noticed it from the outside, which seemed already overcrowded just looking at the raging fan girls trying to have a better view of the tennis prince from the window, made both the tennis player and the manager sweat drop. _'Ugh…Why didn't Ryuzaki tell me they're such people?! And look! Her loud-mouthed best friend is among them too! Why can't they separate once in a while… '_ Ryoma then sighed in thought as they headed towards the entrance door which was welcomed by Sakuno.

"G-Good morning, Echizen-san, manager-san." Sakuno then bowed with a light pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"Ha ha…no, please call me Paul-san." The manager insisted to be called by his first name instead. (That's right, I still have never told you the manager's real name yet, right? ^^ )

"O-Ok then, P-Paul-san."Though a hint of jealousy was visible in Ryoma's façade. _'Why he have to be called by his first name by Ryuzaki while I don't?!'_ noticing this, the manager just thought something which made him smirk evilly.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-san, may I call you _Sakuno-chan_ instead? It's because I'm not used in calling somebody by their family name since I lived in America for so long." This twitched Ryoma's eyebrow. _'Say NO to that old man, Ryuzaki!'_.

"Ah, h-hai…Y-You can call me by my n-name." She nodded blush even deeper that before.

'_Ok I'm gonna give my manager a lesson after this.'_ Ryoma thought. Then the manager continued.

"Oh, right! Why don't you call him _Ryoma-kun_? Since both of you are at same age, right?" He added which he received death glares from the tennis prince. _'Ha ha...I'm dead.'_ The manager thought…sweating a little already.

"H-hai…I'll do that, Ryoma-kun, Paul-san." She responded. Actually, a sigh of relief escaped Ryoma's lips quietly. _'Oh, that's good. I'm not really used to be called by my family name. It's been a long time that some would call me by my first name with a –kun instead of a –san.'_. then he smirked with the thought of it.

"P-Please, come on in." She spread her right hand towards the inside of the building trying to welcome both of men inside.

As Ryoma stepped in on the building floor, deafening squeals were automatically heard all over the building. This gave Ryoma a headache and showed them an annoyed look which alerted Sakuno to stop the fan girls' squeals.

"M-Minna! P-Please keep quiet! Please go to your work!" Sakuno already know Ryoma's attitude more than anyone, so she tried to take the precautions.

Ryoma noticed this than just smirked. _'At least someone knows me that much.'_

Sakuno then was turned into _business mode_ meaning ready to talk seriously.

"Ok, Ryoma-kun, Paul-san, let's talk it to the studio room. Tomo-chan, come with me." She guided them to the said room then offered them their seats.

"Ok, so…" Sakuno brought out a folder containing all the appointments she had and then gave the folder to her _secretary_, Tomoka.

"Let's start getting your body size and then…" Sakuno checked on Ryoma and saw him _smiling_, leaning his chin on his right palm with his right elbow leaning on his right knee… _'Taking my body size, huh?'_ Then he put on a sly smile. Seeing this, Sakuno blushed with an irritated face like she understands Ryoma's _gestures_.

"C-Continuing what I-I've said, after taking y-your measurements, I'll Show you s-some pictures of our n-new d-designs…" Sakuno stuttered greatly just because she's being disturb by Ryoma's actions! _'Mou…please Ryoma-kun…I-I'm trying to be serious!'_ She gave him a pleading look. Yes. It's really rare to see Sakuno being this stable, not shy and look very mature and professional. But unfortunately to Sakuno, Ryoma didn't give her the mercy she needed. He just kept on doing his own thing. Noticing that Ryoma won't answer her pleading, she entirely focused her attention to the manager. _'Alright, Ryoma-kun. If you won't understand me, so beat it!'_ She slightly pouted at the thought of it. But this made Ryoma's smile grow wider. _'Heh? Didn't know that you're can be that stubborn.'_

Then the negotiation continues…

**Minna!^^ I'm so glad I finished the 2****nd**** chapter! Kampai!!!^^ ok ok…I don't already know if it take only 3 chapters to finish this story…well…maybe I'll just keep on going until I'm satisfied of what I've done!^6 minna, please wait patiently for my nxt chapter on Bleach Time…it's been several months already! I know I'm such a sloth and all…T_T oh well…tnx 4 supporting my stories!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryoma and Sakuno, Alone.**

After Sakuno did the explanation, they started the fitting…

"Oh, I forgot, Ryoma-san! There are some things I need to confirm about your other appointments so…Ja!" Paul the manager immediately walked-out the room wearing a grin matching a wink on his right eye. It actually twitched Ryoma's eyebrow just seeing his manager doing that. _'What a dirty old man…just reminding me of oyaji. Speaking of oyaji…'_ Ryoma thought back what just happened this morning which gave him a smirk.

_-Flashback-_

_When Ryoma began exiting his mansion, Nanjiroh began to yell…"Oi, seishonen! Good luck on your game! And bring me a girl as soon as possible! You know it's time for you to get married some day!" Nanjiroh laughed very hard that the people in the mansion could hear it everywhere. After that, he received a punch from his wife. _

"_Shut up, oyaji!" Ryoma yelled as he went for the car waiting outside their house._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ne, Ryuzaki…" Ryoma began smiling suddenly at her which made her think that there's something behind that smile.

"W-What do you want?"

"Well, there's a favor I want to ask you."

"W-What is it?" Sakuno asked with caution so that she won't be off-guard a little.

"Well, I want this favor to be talked _privately_ so…" Sakuno just felt that she needs to be careful all of a sudden.

Then Ryoma continued.

"So could we talk this over to my house?" Registering the words Ryoma just said, Sakuno began to panic.

"T-To your house?! B-but it's at A-America, right?!" Ok. She was caught off guard and Ryoma could see right through her.

"Yeah, it is in America…So what? I can just bring you there." He leaned forward making Sakuno to step backward.

"B-But I n-need to watch over my b-building." She protested.

"You obviously don't need to worry 'cause you have your best friend here." He said leaning again one more time. And this time, he leaned very near to her that just one little move he could kiss her! Sakuno can't handle the situation so she just kept her eyes shut with her trademark blush visible to Ryoma.

Ryoma then leaned beyond her to whisper to her ears.

"Same old Ryuzaki. Just accept this invitation." Sakuno blushed furiously knowing that behind her is the wall and could feel that she's being pinned by one of Ryoma's hands and also knowing their gap from one another now… Then the silence became akward.

"A-Ano, R-Ryoma-kun…" She began to break the silence.

"Nani?" He simply asked.

"A-Alright, I-I'll go…" She just answered immediately so that Ryoma could just let her go 'cause she could not inhale oxygen already! What she could breathe was the scent of Ryoma's cologne which may seduce women. _'Mou…Why on earth would Ryoma-kun wear such cologne?!'_ Remembering the scent makes her blush furiously again. Then Ryoma chuckled lightly.

"Do you expect me to release you already, Ryuzaki?" Sakuno jumped in surprise knowing he would release her…but disappointedly, I guess not.

"There's one more request I have to ask you…and this request must also be done immediately." Sakuno gulped down deeply getting ready of what the tennis prince will say.

"You need to make your own dress too."

"N-Nani!!!" Because of the mega shock of what she heard, she was able to push Ryoma just enough for her to breathe some air.

"O-Oi. You don't need to be that surprised." As Sakuno went back to her thoughts, she immediately blushed knowing that Ryoma, her long-time crush, just saw her in a big shock that even pushed him away from her.

"G-Gomen!" She bowed recklessly as Ryoma tried to stop her doing that.

"Maa…just remember of what I just said."

"H-Hai."

After this long conversation, Sakuno and Ryoma started getting his measurements. (By the way, after the manager went out, Tomoka also went her way out 'cause of some errands she had to make.)

'_Mou…What am I going to do?! I-I'll actually measure R-Ryoma-kun's body!!!'_ just thinking of it made her cheeks get warmer and warmer which resulted to blushing! Of course, she needs to be a professional to get on with it.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry but if we must take your exact measurement, y-you need to remove some of your clothes which m-makes you look bulky…" Ryoma just smirked in what she thought then he followed her obediently but there's something weird…Ryoma's _is_ removing his clothes…but it seems he'll remove _all_ of them! Especially in front of Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma-kun, t-that's enough…" Sakuno can't just look already! She closed her eyes just showing how innocent the girl is in front of him.

"Good thing you stopped…I was just about to put down my shorts." Sakuno was relieved that he was not totally naked. But when she removed her hands from her eyes, she immediately covered her gaping mouth. Ryoma may not be naked, but he's half-naked! Sakuno just blushed at the sight of it. He was just awfully gorgeous. No wonder all the girls around the world just drooled over him hoping he could be theirs!

"What are you looking at? Want me to be naked huh?" Ryoma walked towards the shaking Sakuno. He can't help it. Ryoma just felt like teasing her a little. _'Mou, Sakuno! Get a grip.'_ Sakuno scolded herself and blushed ten times than normal! Seeing this, he was amused.

"Oh, right. I did tell you that you need to make your own dress, right? Which means you must get your own measurements, right?" Ryoma stepped forward making her walk backwards again… And unfortunately, she was on the wall again.

"Well?" Ryoma smirked in what he just made Sakuno do - be cornered on the wall. She's trapped again. And doesn't know what to do.

"Y-You're right. D-Demo we should t-take yours first." She was able to respond correctly. It made her happy…kinda.

"Then tell me, how do you get my measurements?" Ryoma saw a measuring tape on the table then picked it up and went near Sakuno again.

"W-Well…" She can't answer well! Ryoma gave the measuring tape to Sakuno and then made space for her to start measuring.

"Make sure to do it quickly…remember I'll take yours too…" Sakuno froze again on the spot.

"E-EH?!" As soon as she realized what Ryoma just said, she blushed again.

"T-Tomo-chan can g-get mine…" She tried to find excuses of who will take hers…she'll accept anyone to take hers except for the guy in front of him! (Well, she'll not also accept perverts too of course…)

"But we need to keep this a secret from anyone…only we, including the manager, know about this. Better not tell anyone…" He put on a mischievous smile that made Sakuno shudder.

"H-hai…" Noting that the three of them only knows that she'll be visiting Ryoma's house made the famous designer blush. Looking at her reaction made Ryoma smirked.

"C'mon, take my body size already." He then began whispering unto Sakuno's ear. 'And I can't wait to take yours…' It made Sakuno blush again! _'Mou…I need to be brave!'_

Well, it's obvious Ryoma's feeling enthusiastic about it. He can't wait.

"H-hai…" Sakuno walked forward and took his measurements which are needed in making a formal attire…

Shoulders, arm length, arm's circumference, chest, waist, hips, leg length, leg's circumference, shoulder to hip length, waist to ankle length, etc… Sakuno carefully measured them… Especially at measuring his shoulders and other body parts near from it 'cause Sakuno can't exactly reach Ryoma with his height…that's right, he had grown very tall! Sakuno had to tip toe herself in order to reach his shoulder. And what's worst, if she gets off-balanced, both of them might stumble creating an awkward position. Then actually…it happened.

"Ah! R-Ryoma-kun, I-I'm gonna fall!" Sakuno lost her balance…Ryoma, who's not really paying attention, immediately heard her words which caught him to be alerted.

"Wha-?!"

_Bam!_

"I-Itai…" Both of them groaned at the sudden fall on the hard ground. (Oh, by the way, Sakuno is on top of Ryoma)

"G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno began lifted herself up using her arms but then strong hands began griping both her arms.

"Ah! R-Ryoma-kun!"

"Wait. I…I need to rest." He stopped her from getting up in order for her to be at her side…

"Let's…let's stay like this for a little while…" Ryoma continued.

Sakuno doesn't know what he meant! So she just laid down unto his stomach which caused Ryoma to smirked and groaned a little.

Silence devoured the room…

_Th-Thump _

'_I could…'_ She blushed furiously at the thought.

_Th-Thump_

'_smell his cologne…'_ Sakuno thought while they are in their current position.

_Th-Thump_

'_Heh. I feel much comfortable now thanks to her…'_ Ryoma began to look at the girl on top of her hoping time would stop for a while…He actually missed her. And he sought for her. And now he found her, he doesn't want to slip any chances he could take before it's too late.

Minutes had past and Sakuno couldn't handle the situation anymore…

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

No response.

"Ryoma-kun?"

She made it louder but she just received a soundless response again.

"Ryoma-kun can't you hear me-" She was about to get up and looked at Ryoma but was cut-off when she saw his eyes closed, breathing slowly… _'He was sleeping.'_ She thought.

Then she smiled. _'He looks like an angel.'_

She stood up slowly as to not disturb the sleeping angel then she lifts up his head and placed it on her lap in order for the tennis prince not to feel uncomfortable lying on the hard cold floor.

Unknown to her, Ryoma was just resting. When he suddenly heard her calling for him a while ago, he thought. _'Hmm…Why don't we play for a while?'_ Then he smirked inwardly. _'Heh, this is gonna be fun.'_

Then the innocent Sakuno brushed his green locks using her dainty fingers as she watches his every action and ever breath he takes.

"I never thought Ryoma-kun would look like a kid when sleeping." She grinned. And the acting-sleeping Ryoma's forehead popped a vein which is covered by his bangs which _luckily,_ Sakuno didn't see. _'Heh, you're lucky now Sakuno, you know I am sleeping here and you know I didn't hear you say those things because I am sleeping, right?'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Ryoma-kun, kawaii!" Whoaa. That stroked his nerve. Hearing those words coming from a certain girl made him blush plainly which Sakuno, unfortunately, noticed it.

"A-Are? Ryoma-kun's cheeks are pink." Because of curiosity, she unconsciously lingered her ever-smooth-and-soft fingers unto his pinkish cheeks. Ryoma felt her fingers which made him sweat a little. _'I can't believe Sakuno would do such thing to an unconscious and helpless person. Heh, never knew gaining knowledge about her would be very amusing.'_

Sakuno then began brushing his soft pinkish cheeks which Ryoma had a hard time restraining himself from groaning.

"Wow, R-Ryoma-kun, you're blushing!" Ryoma's eyebrow twitched hearing her said it. _'A-Am I that obvious right now?!'_ Oh no. Ryoma's _acting skills_ are becoming ineffective! Then something caught up in his mind. He smirked at the thought. _'Why don't I try it?'_

Ryoma began rolling facing at the opposite side…meaning his head is now facing Sakuno's stomach.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"…" He moaned as if he is really sleeping. Then he began wrapping his arms strongly around Sakuno's waist.

"R-Ryoma-kun?! W-What are you doing?!" Then she realized something.

"Mou…Why am I asking a sleeping person?!" Ryoma smiled at her reactions.

**Haha…minna! Is this chapter okay? I think it's too long…hmmm…maybe I just made the chapter longer…oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


End file.
